What happened in Rome
by amandapotts3bit
Summary: This is a story i wrote years ago. Hope you like it.


What happened in Rome

Prologue

"_Alex and I had been friends forever. And I mean since freshman year which seemed like the real beginning of my life. It wasn't and I learned that my senior year. Something happened and now I really have begun a new life. It began like any other day with me and my mom fighting…"_

Chapter 1

We're in our kitchen at home…

"You will do as I say Nicky" my mom said for the hundredth time "I don't want to" I said back. Then I ran back to my room. As I turned after slamming my door I saw a book bag on my bed confused I turned around.

What I saw when I turned was one of my few friends. He looked stressed out.

"Hey Alex are you okay" I said as I walked over by my desk.

"Yeah, but I have to tell you something" Alex said

"Sure, okay, go ahead" I said curious as to what he had to say.

"Ok, but remember it's me your friend for years not some strange monster come to suck your blood"

"Yeah I know it's you are you sure your alright"

"Positive now ok I have to tell you all of it for you to understand so here goes..." He took a deep breath

"My parents died many years ago...when I should have died but I didn't because some girl thought I would be a good asset..."

I interrupted him "umm what do you mean being a 'good asset' "

"Well she turned me into a, what you call today, vampire and now I am eternally unable to leave her side, well until now" He stared at me as if I had been a model not a math nerd who wore glasses and liked to play football with her brothers.

"Why are you staring at me like that?And are you seriously trying to tell me your a vampire?"

"Cause you freed me" the way he smiled showed his fangs and made me want to

run up to him and kiss him or was that because of what he just said

or the fact that he trusted her with this, whatever it was it was hard to resist so I asked what I was thinking about.

"How did I free you" His smile got bigger and he got really close, so close, that it was hard to breath.

"I fell in love with you and that is the only thing that could've freed me!"

"Wait you fell in lo..." I didn't finish because he kissed me then with so much passion I never wanted to let go and he didn't stop either. Then we heard a knock on the door and then we both froze.

It was my brother.

"Hey, moms really upset about your guys' fight...can I come in and we talk about it?"David said

"Umm I not in a good mood either so...GO AWAY!" Thinking I can't believe a 13 year old is acting like that I mean I'm only 4 years older and way more mature.

"Sorry sis I didn't meant upset you...bye"

Alex and I went back to what we were doing but this time we were quite [just in case my brother was still out there]

Later

I woke up in his bed room not remembering how I got there. I turned her head and felt a shot of excruciating pain in my neck. My throat was really dry. Then Alex walked in graceful as ever with two goblets in his hands. He sat right by me and handed me one of the goblets.

"Hey baby you ok "he asked

"Since when do you call me baby" I managed to say in between giggles.

"I thought it would make you laugh" he said smiling "and you didn't answer my question."

"Well I'm fine except that my neck is killing me"

He laughed and said "you have no idea"

"Huh"

"Well I bit you"

"You WHAT"

"I bit you" he said it in my ear as if it were a secret joke just between

Them "Yeah I heard you, but why did you?" she asked sipping from

the goblet "Well I wanted to be with you forever and now we can be"

He said "Forever" I managed to get in before he pulled me into another passion filled kiss. I thought about having him for eternity and loved it.

A few hours later I opened my eyes and saw a lot of blood. At first I was worried then I realized it wasn't mine and started to feel really guilty.

Then I spotted it, just lying there was…my brother. Just then I heard a noise of someone rustling with a cup and something else…

I couldn't place it. Then Alex came in with a bottle of wine and a

cup of… (What I smelled was the most delicious thing ever) I

smelled blood [o positive].When I smelled it and smiled so did Alex.

The next time I awoke I felt wired… In a weird way I felt reborn…

Chapter 2

"Ok then I think it's time I tell you how I met my creator well I'll tell you what I remember and what I can cause when I was freed I lost a lot of my memories about her" he sighed "ok here goes"

**3,000 years earlier**

"Come brother the King wants us to run with his chariot" Darren said

"Oh Gods y have u made us deal with this spuria1 king" Alan said

"He has no respect for his senes" Alan laughed at what Isabel said

"What do u mean he's way older than us I swear he's a thousand years old" Darren said

Poor brother he has no idea Allen thought "Private joke brother" he said aloud

"It's always a Private joke with you to what are you hiding everyone already knows you to are dormire together" Darren said in a really irritated voice

"Well then everyone knows wrong I am not dormire2 with Isabel in fact Brother Alex is dormire with her…"

"I'd love to stay and Disputatio3 but as a slave I have much work to do…oh right tell Alex ill see him after atra4"

**Present**

"Wait if u weren't there how did you know what happened?"

"I knew you were going to ask that…ok when my brother was dying from the plaque that spread years later he caught it and it was one of the very few things that can kill a vampire so I drank his blood before he died but not enough to die myself…"

"Oh I get it u got his memories from that" I said

"Yeah pretty much" Alex said

He continued but she kept thinking about what just happened to her and interrupted him.

"Umm I can't go back to my family can I"

"No I'm sorry you can't go back, they think you commented suicide, you left a note… you don't remember that?"

"No should I"

"I honestly don't know but I'm sure it's fine…we should be getting back to sleep the sun will rise soon"

"I thought the sun didn't do anything to us I mean you went to school didn't you"

"No it doesn't affect the older vamps but the newly turned vamps it will affect in a way you don't want to find out"

"Ok let's go to sleep"

When I awoke it was Altra outside and inside. Then I thought did I just think of it in Latin terms… Alex was sitting at a desk by me and writing something down which looked like a letter. When he saw that I was up he stopped writing and sat next to me.

"Want me to tell you the rest of the story?"

"Yes" I said in a voice that had a heavy accent.

He smiled when he heard the accent and continued the story. What basically happened is one night Isabel accidently turned Alex and he hated her for it but couldn't leave no matter what he did. He couldn't leave her side till he met me. "…after I turned I felt strong yet I also felt weak because I had no choice in which I was to be…" Someone knocked on the door and interrupted him. Alex got up and answered the door…it was my mom and she looked vere demens5…

Chapter 3

"Mom" she said

"Nicky you turned I get it but do you know where you brother is? I can't find him"

"No I haven't seen him" she lied. Again she realized she had an accent she couldn't place.

Her mom looked horrified. "Did you just have a Latin accent?"

"I don't know" she replied

Her mom turned to Alex and started to yell at him saying he was horrible and ask how could he do that to me. I reacted by instinct.

I had my mom by the throat and up against the wall with my fangs barred. Alex was trying to calm me down, but I couldn't hear him. The only think I could hear was the insults my mom had said to him. The only thing I could think of was how much she had to pay for insulting him for saying he shouldn't have done what he did I couldn't take it anymore. That repeated over and over in my head… I couldn't help it I just wanted it to stop. So I acted on my instincts and I'm to regret it eternally.

Chapter 4

I woke up and realized I kilt my mom and my brother. I was absolutely horrified by my actions, but Alex seemed to think it was normal…so I just went with it.

"Now my other brothers have lost 3 people" I said

"Don't worry about it you couldn't help it" He said "if anything it would be my fault…" he seemed to be talking more to himself " they wouldn't have lost anyone if I wasn't selfish enough to turn you"

"What?" I said "No I'm glad you turned me now we can be together forever"

"Yes we can be but at what cost" he said back

I got up and turned on the radio, put in my favorite C.D., and then grabbed his hand and had him dance with me. Dancing was a way for both of us to be relaxed where nothing mattered but the beat and if we were having fun.

When the whole C.D. was through, both of us felt better. We were laughing and having fun, until we heard another knock on the door. Alex sighed then got up to answer it… I wish I had stopped him because I didn't my life was about to take a confusing turn.

Chapter 4

I can't believe what just happened I mean one second I'm dancing to get rid of my problems the next I'm…well I should tell you what happened first.

So I walk out after a minute or two of Alex answering the door and find myself surrounded by secret service. "What's going on?" I ask and the next thing I know I'm being pushed into a limo with Alex trying not to get my picture taken by people taking pictures.

"Alex, what's going on?" I ask again. He looks distracted by something so it takes a couple seconds for him to answer.

"You know the person I said I couldn't leave the side of before I met you?" He finally replied.

"Yes" I answer.

"Well she was queen."

"Was?" I asked "what happened"

"She died"

"I'm sorry…but what does that have to do with this"

"Well it means that I'm now King and your now Queen"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we are now king and queen of all vampires"

"Oh my god"

"Yep… I should have told you that if she were to die I was the one to take the throne next"

"You couldn't have known besides I've only known about this stuff for a few days"

"Maybe but I still should have told you…" He sighed "Anyway were on our way to the castle in Rome were we will be officially crowned."

1 Bastard

2 Sleeping

3 Discussion

4 Dark

5 Very mad


End file.
